Perfeição
by N. Owens
Summary: Mas só se não for possível ver o tempo passar.


_NARUTO _pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

Querido leitor, eu lhe apresento minha primeira fanfic betada. A maravilhosa pessoa que me ajudou com suas habilidades, foi a **Luciana F Guimaraes Centeno** e essa fanfic é inteiramente dedicada a ela_._

_Perfeição _

**Mas só se não for possível ver o tempo passar.**

Sasuke havia morado em Konoha por toda sua vida.

Era considerado absolutamente comum, que após uma garota lhe dirigir a palavra, ela desse algumas risadinhas constrangida ou que as pessoas lhe dissessem o quão bonito ele era. A cidade era pequena e modesta, mas mesmo isso não impediu que o rapaz fosse alvo dos caça talentos, que só faltavam lhe implorar para que posasse para suas campanhas e câmeras caras, de ultima geração. Entretanto, Sasuke sempre os recusara.

**Às vezes os céus comprometem a terra. **

O moreno poderia ser considerado belo como o doce som dos pássaros pelas manhãs de domingo, contudo ele era certamente inteligente, e muito mais inteligente que belo. Seus colegas de aula sentiam-se indignados pelo herdeiro Uchiha que além de lhes roubar as garotas – mesmo que este nunca tenha se interessado em nenhuma –, ainda era o melhor aluno da classe, deixando o segundo a uma distancia considerável.

O moreno era odiado e amado por todos, mas não importava como, ele sempre estava em seus corações.

- Sasuke-kun! – a jovem de curtos cabelos cor de rosa - _em sua opinião uma cor bem estranha -_ o chamou com entusiasmo na voz. – E então, você vai ao parque com a turma esse fim de semana?

Sasuke analisou a proposta. Não se sentia muito confortável com toda sua turma e muito menos com Sakura, mas ao menos Naruto, Neji e os outros garotos estariam lá e poderiam jogar futebol no parque. Uma atividade física lhe era muito bem vinda.

- Se não existir outro compromisso... – Acabou preferindo deixar no ar. Caso não se sentisse disposto a sair no dia, poderia simplesmente ficar em casa lendo um livro e depois dar uma desculpa discreta. Não confrontariam suas opiniões.

- Vamos ficar te esperando, então não tem problema se for mais tarde. – Sakura disse, seu tom de voz deixava a entender que ela realmente desejava que ele aparecesse, e o moreno sabia que ela, assim como muitas das garotas que o conheciam, era apaixonada por ele. Apesar de tudo, Haruno Sakura ainda acreditava levar vantagem sobre as outras garotas, pois era considerada a moça mais bela da escola, e exatamente por isso, julgava estar acima das outras garotas, pois só a garota mais bela poderia estar com alguém como Sasuke. Já o rapaz se sentia enojado quando percebia aquela atitude por parte dela.

Quando se é muito mais bonito que a maioria das pessoas, elas o tornam especial e muitas vezes o endeusam. Sasuke já não sentia ódio delas, pois era normal que as pessoas gostassem e desejassem o que achassem belo, mas ele sentia nojo de sua frequente falta de senso comum e eventual humanidade, assim como alguns em especial que o viam apenas como uma carcaça que vivia, e não como pessoa, um ser humano cheio de vontades, sentimentos e medos. E exatamente por esses motivos, Sasuke não poderia entender como aquelas pessoas poderiam gostar dele – e também de Sakura. Elas não o conheciam, e mesmo que convivesse com ele nenhuma saberia informar quais são seus medos e desejos, pois tudo que o belo jovem deixava escapar de seu olhar frio e seus atos frígidos era que não gostava que o tocassem. Todavia, Sakura sabia ser seu oposto. Ela usava de sua beleza singular para ganhar popularidade, tratava as outras pessoas como escória e somente quem fizesse suas vontades eram inclusos em seu circulo de amizades – não tão amáveis. Particularmente Sasuke a achava bonita, mas com o tempo ele sentiu que a beleza de Sakura havia se tornado cansativa e logo sua presença se tornou irritante. A garota era considerada um gavião, mas a mesma não possuía a coragem e sabedoria que um gavião simboliza. Na escola, era vista como sua pretendente número um, mesmo que aquelas mulheres talvez não entendessem que ele não gostava dela, mesmo com sua bela aparência, na verdade, para Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura podia gozar de uma incomum beleza exterior, mas o seu interior lhe dava náuseas.

A vida do Uchiha fora tão regada a acontecimentos como aquele, que sentir-se-ia a vontade apenas para sair com uma garota que ele gostasse, mas aquela geração certamente não o agradava. Pensava que tudo ficaria bem quando saísse da pequena Konoha, no fim do ano. As cidades grandes deveriam esconder mulheres interessantes, por quem ele poderia se apaixonar. Uchiha Sasuke ansiava por muito mais do que aquele pequeno mundo lhe proporcionava.

O sinal tocou e em seguida ele estava sentado na mesa de sempre, a mais afastada. Ninguém, fora eventualmente Naruto e os garotos, acompanhado – sempre que possível – de Sakura, se atrevia a se sentar com ele. No começo as garotas faziam rodinhas a sua volta e tocavam em seu corpo, cabelo e roupas. _Lembrava-se de sentir como se fosse atacado por abutres famintos. _No fim, ele sempre se afastava de forma educada, até que a educação não fora mais suficiente e teve que gritar com uma das meninas. Ela estava um ano abaixo dele, agarrara seu braço com tamanha força que ele o sentira formigar pela falta de circulação do sangue, a voz estridente que o chamava de senpai o deixara enjoado, só percebera o que tinha feito quando a garota começou a chorar e a correr. Ninguém se chocou com o fato dele ser grosso, o Uchiha era tão belo e aquela moça tão mundana, que nada parecia errado ali, era apenas o mundo sendo ele mesmo e o moreno fora perdoado.

Apesar de estar só, todos ainda olhavam para ele e o serviam de toda a atenção e carinho que algo tão belo merecia receber, mas Sasuke sentia as costas e ouvidos pegarem fogo, conforme eram ouvidos os burburinhos.

- Você é realmente ingênua, Saki! – Ele ouviu. - Ele é um monstro, isso sim.

- Mas... – A outra tentou argumentar. – Ele é tão bonito, só pode ser um anjo!

- Por Kami, você deve ter batido essa cabeça. – Os ouvidos de Sasuke agora estavam atentos. – Ele deve é se aproveitar de tolas feiosas como você... – E nada mais o Uchiha ouviu.

"_Monstro_." Ele pensou, enquanto aquela palavra invadia sua mente. Não se considerava nenhum monstro, nunca se envolvera com ninguém e as pessoas machucadas por ele deveriam sinceramente ir para o inferno, afinal ele nunca dissera que elas deveriam criar expectativas sobre ele, nem que ele as cumpriria.

Monstros eram eles que por mais que o reparassem, não conseguiam ver por trás do vidro de seus olhos negros. Se os olhos são realmente a janela da alma, para aquelas pessoas, as janelas nos olhos do moreno se encontravam fechadas.

Pôs o celular em cima da mesa, e ouviu uma canção que falava para olhar debaixo da cama, antes de dormir e Sasuke fez uma nota mental para que não se esquecesse de olhar lá, quando chegasse em casa.

.

O fim de semana havia chegado. O dia prometia ser ensolarado e quente.

Sasuke vestia roupas simples, uma bermuda azul escura e uma camisa branca, que mesclava com a sua pele clara, o cabelo levemente molhado que vinha secando conforme ele caminhava para o parque ainda continuava em pé e rebelde como sempre, o tornando ainda mais irresistível aos olhares femininos. Entretanto, naquele dia as pessoas não repararam em sua chegada, elas estavam formando um circulo em volta de alguém que ele não conseguia ver, apenas lhe era possível ouvir gritinhos extasiados e felizes. Ouviu a voz de Neji pedindo-os para dar-lhe espaço, soando sofrida.

- Vocês terão muito tempo para conversar, então a deixem em paz. – Ele quase berrou. E as pessoas começaram a se virar apenas para mudar sua atenção para Sasuke, soltando os famosos burburinhos felizes, maravilhados enquanto seguiam para seu piquenique e jogos.

**Seriam a Beleza e a Feiura fardos determinadas por uma vida de aparências e máscaras que ocultam a deformada natureza humana? **

A jovem, que anteriormente estava cercada pelos colegas da turma de Sasuke, era aterrorizantemente bonita. Qualquer ser humano poderia duvidar que uma pessoa pudesse ser tão bonita a ponto de ser monstruosa, mas bastava só dar uma olhada naquela moça sentada no banco, para mudar de opinião.

- Ela é a prima do Neji! – o moreno ouviu. – Eu não acredito. Eles não se parecem em nada! – Sasuke ainda poderia ouvir diversos comentários sobre como Neji era horrível em comparação a ela, mas seus olhos acabaram sendo capturados pela garota a sua frente e a impressão anterior se esvaziou de seu coração, e ele se aproximou de Neji.

- Quem é essa?

- Minha prima. – Neji disse. – Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke, que sabia o que ela sentiu naquele momento em que as pessoas a cercaram, se aproximou da mesma.

- Hinata-san? – Ela olhou para onde vinha à voz de Sasuke, que soava rouca**.**

- Ah, olá. – Sua voz era personificação da doçura.

- Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke. – Disse, educado. – Estudo com o Neji-san.

- Que bom Sasuke-san – Hinata vasculhou o parque, meio desconfiada. – Perdão, mas onde está o Neji-niisan?

- Hm... – Sasuke suspirou. – Ele está bem ali, não é?

- É? Neji-niisan? Você está ai? – Ela chamou.

Sasuke pareceu levar um pequeno choque, quando percebeu que a moça parecia não ver Neji, mesmo que ele estivesse a alguns metros de distancia, falando com Naruto, que acabara de chegar.

- Estou aqui, Hinata-sama. Está tudo bem. – Ele disse, se aproximando protetor. – Ela é cega desde que nasceu, Uchiha. – Neji soou meio zangado e confidente.

O Uchiha olhou analiticamente para os olhos de Hinata, eles eram extremamente claros, os cílios longos e escuros os davam ainda maior destaque. O moreno sabia que os Hyuuga costumavam possuir olhos claros, que variavam em seus tons, mas os olhos daquela moça eram simplesmente incríveis, e Sasuke não saberia definir a cor deles naquele instante.

- Uchiha, eu vou comprar um suco para a Hinata-sama. – Neji disse. – Pode ficar fazendo companhia pra ela enquanto isso?

- Sim, eu posso. – Respondeu, e viu Neji se afastar. Sasuke estava completamente alucinado com a ideia de que Hinata era tão excepcionalmente linda, mas que nunca pudera enxergar para reconhecer o quão bela era. Mesmo que as pessoas a elogiassem, ela nunca poderia entender a proporção de sua beleza. _Como será a percepção de beleza para alguém assim?_ Ela conseguia até mesmo alterar a atmosfera do ambiente imediatamente após ser mais belo que Sasuke fosse, Hinata estava em um nível completamente superior a ele.

- O que você quer ser, Sasuke-san? – A doce voz de sinos lhe perguntou, o tirando de seus devaneios, obrigando-o a sair de seu mundo cercado de imperfeição.

- Eu ainda não tenho certeza, Hinata-san. – Respondeu meio desconcertado. – Você pode guardar segredo? – Perguntou, e Hinata balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Estou em dúvida entre economia e arquitetura. – Ele era feliz por poder olhá-la sem que ela pudesse perceber. E se sentiu mal por isso. – E você? – Logo após, Sasuke sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Nunca havia parado para pensar, mas _quais eram as opções para uma moça cega?_

- Ser feliz. – Sinos tocaram.

- Ahn? – Ele se surpreendeu, e, mais uma vez, buscou os olhos dela.

- É apenas isso. – Ela disse, se virando para onde a voz dele vinha. – Quando você é humano, tem um monte de coisas.

- São essas coisas que nos tornam felizes? – Sasuke podia sentir o peso do olhar de Hinata, e percebeu que não importava se ela não o visse, ele sentia que ela podia não só enxerga-lo, mas também ir ainda mais fundo em seu ser, em sua alma. Oh, essa sensação fazia sua espinha gelar.

- São os momentos que iluminam tudo. – sinos. – O tempo que você não nota que está passando, e é isso que faz todo o resto valer.

Sasuke repensou sobre seu futuro, mas não conseguiu parar de pensar em sinos. Soava a perfeição.

**E não viu o tempo passar.**

* * *

**Recentemente fui a lojinha da curiosa senhora do mercado e encontrei um belo e grande pacote de doce de arroz. Não tive dúvidas de que ia levá-lo para casa. **

**Espero, Luciana, que tenha gostado. Eu sou imensamente feliz por ter conhecido você.**

**Até.**


End file.
